The Great Gulon Incident
by Stars and Alicorns
Summary: What really happened during The Great Gulon Incident? No one knows, because it was never explained in the KotLC books. Read this fanfiction to find out what happened from Keefe's, Fitz's, and Biana's P.O.V,. in this event that almost caused an insterspecial war. Exciting? Yes. True? Definitely. Your new favourite Fanfiction? Time to find to out..
1. Part One

**_Part_** **_One_**

 **Friendship** **Begins**

Fitz P.O.V.

I stared up at the large Foxfire building looming high above me. I tried to swallow pre-anxiety bile, square my quivering shoulders, and shakily take a few steps toward the Main Building. But I was headed off by a large group of chatting girls. One of them scowled back at me, as if trying to scare me. She honestly could, with a face like that.

My fumbling fingers tried to secure the Halcyon pin glaring at everyone from my neck. I was a Level Two this year, which meant having a Halcyon for a mascot. They were these birds that could tell a storm was coming, and I ( and everyone else) thought they were pretty useless.

I looked around and saw my own troubles put into perspective. A small boy with messy clothes and even messier blond hair was wandering around in a sapphire blue uniform, even though he didn't look like he was old enough to wear blue. He obviously had no idea where he was going. Poor kid. I hope he finds his way.

I walked over the purple grass to the main building, and stood there in the main building, among the other prodigies, waiting for orientation to begin.

I took this time to wonder about the small Level Two boy. Maybe he skipped the first year. Or maybe he has a growth disorder. No, actually that only happened with humans. Maybe he-

Dame Alina's sharp voice cut through my train of thoughts. For once in her life, that lady should try and talk a little nicer, and not so sharp. Wait, no; it was a good thing she didn't use her 'special voice'.

"- Level Ones, feel free to ask any passing Level Twos, they're in the blue, for directions. And all Level Twos, I expect you to be helpful and kind if any Ones ask you for help. All Level four students taking Universe, please take note that the Universe room has been to Floor Three, not Floor Two in the Level Four Tower. A reminder to all prodigies: The Silver and Gold Towers are off limits." At this point I decided that Dame Alina didn't need my attention anymore, and let it wander to a group of girls standing not far off. Then Dame Alina said something about Keeping Scenery, and a big spotlight shone over the Level Two boy I was thinking about. Then she thanked us for listening, and dismissed all of the prodigies that had been forced to suffer through her speech.

I made my way to the Level Two Atrium that had a giant sapphire Halcyon in the middle and walked straight to my locker. Bracing myself for the worst, I licked the small metal plate in front of my locker. Instead, I was rewarded with a sweet taste of Lava Sugar Lumps. My favourite! I took out the schedule and took a look at it, even though I had seen it after the Opening Ceremonies rehearsal.

My first class was Universe, then after lunch Elvin History, then study hall. Quickly I took of running to the Third floor.

"No running in the halls, Mr. Vacker! Need I remind you with a detention?" It was Lady Alexine, the Physical Education Mentor for Level Two girls. Particularly strict. Do not want detention with her.

"No Ma'am. I'll walk instead," I answered meekly, and set off with a fast pace.

Keefe P.O.V.

I was lost. Hope-less-ly lost. Every time I even so much as looked at another Level Two- let alone any other level- they would glare at me as if to say don't even think about asking me for directions. Then they would turn their head and walk away. Some of the prodigies looked sympathetic, but not enough to tell me where I needed to go.

Everyone was racing in one direction; to the lockers. Finally, one place where I could find what I needed. My photographic memory made finding the matching rune on my schedule easy as mallowmelt. I managed to skip the Opening Ceremonies and the rehearsal, pretending to be sick (It was easy, after eating some yallowyux), so I didn't know where my locker was. A Mentor had brought my schedule and other school stuff to Candleshade yesterday.

Licking my locker was probably the best part; it tasted something sweet and sugary. Very sugary. I looked at my schedule, to see what I had first. Something called Elementism. I grabbed the books I needed, stuffed them in my satchel, and looked as helpless as possible. No results. Every girl tossed her head when she saw me, and every boy turned his head away.

But the one boy who did look at me was walking faster than everyone. He seemed just as-if not more- determined to get to his class. He was up on the balcony that wrapped around the Atrium, leading to the higher floors. Yet when he saw me, he stopped, backtracked, and walked over to me. He greeted me with a standard _Hello_ , _I'm_

"Fitz. Fitz Vacker."

I returned it with an "I'm Keefe Sencen."

He pointed to my schedule. "Whatcha got first?" Usually I didn't talk to people, but this guy was being so...nice that I looked up at him and answered his question. At least he didn't call me the new kid. He was a tall boy with dark, almost black hair and smooth teal eyes. He looked about twelve years old, and didn't appear to be very good with people. In fact, he hadn't talked to anyone in the short one minute I'd met him. Except me.

"Elementism. Do you know where it is?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's down that hall, take a left turn, then take the right fork, and turn at the last exit."

My baffled looked must have startled him, because he laughed and said, " You'll know it when you see a huge glass, not crystal, window with a pine tree outside it. And nice to meet you Keefe."

I made my throat work enough to say, "You too, Fitz. And thanks for telling me where my class is." After that he walked away with the same fast pace to his first class.

I had a feeling we were going to be at least friends. I walked off, following his directions to get to Elementism. My head flooded with relief when I saw a glass window and the pine tree.

I took a deep breath and walked into my first class at Foxfire.

 **Lunch** **With a Blondie**

Fitz P.O.V.

Once I done with Universe, my head was not happy. I talked with my mentor about the difference between Cold Stars and Storm Stars, as well as the reason why moonlight is not used for the same things that starlight is used for. Did I mention that I also memorized half of the stars in the universe? No wonder my head was screaming.

I walked over the balcony and made my way to the Level Two atrium. My locker still tasted like Lava Sugar Lumps, which was a good thing. Sometimes they changed it midway through the day, so in the morning it would taste like custard bursts, but in the afternoon it would taste like wellowart: the equivalent of eating rotting wood marinated in swamp water, with a nice sprinkling of muskog gas on top.

I stashed my Universe books into my locker, and walked over to the cafeteria. I got my food, and tried to find a decent spot in the cafeteria. The only empty place was- wait no, it wasn't empty. It only had the small Level-Two-boy-who-looked-like-a-Level-One sitting down, looking downcast. Keefe, I think he said his name was. That _is_ pretty much what you look like when you survive Elementism.

I walked over to Keefe's table and sat down opposite him. He didn't even looked up.

"Okay if I sit here?" I tried to ask the question as nicely as I could, but I still got a cutting response.

"You don't see anyone else sitting here."

I shrugged and ate my green soup that tasted like fallowpears, slowly, while I watched Keefe spoon his nasty shade of purple stew with roots and fruit floating in it into his sad mouth. I had tasted that once before, and it pretty much was the worst thing I had ever tasted. Other than the wellowart, and the only reason I'd ate that was...well...anyway. Back to Keefe and me.

"What did Sir Sherwyk do to you in Elementism?" I found myself asking before I knew it.

His eyes narrowed. "How do you know I have him for Elementism?"

"Saw your schedule. And I had him last year. And trust me, I truly pity you. Really, man."

He finally seemed to lighten up after this. "Well, I almost got zapped. But that's not nearly as bad as what happened here." He pointed to his head.

"...um, I don't see any difference." His hair looked just the same as when I saw him before class.

"A wind gust. A wind gust got lose and.." He shuddered. "It got my hair."

 _Okay_ _then... "_ Hey _,"_ I said _,_ not knowing if this was going to get me a punch in the face or a grin _. "_ How come you look younger than me _?_ Or any of the other Level Twos _?"_ He narrowed his eyes at me. _Uh-oh,_ her _e_ comes thepunch.

When he figured out that I wasn't joking, he said in a careless voice, "Because I'm not your age. Skipped a grade. Photographic memory, ya know?" He was tapping his head with his forefinger. "Anyways. Enough about me. Why are you sitting with me? Don't you have any friends?" Keefe asked almost professionally, his careless tone lost.

I really could not tell this kid anything. Not about leaving school, looking for an elf in a human world, and most importantly, why I was doing it. Nothing.

"Uhh…. Well I get sick… A lot.. You know how it is, and so I stay home most of the time, and all the other kids think… They think… That I have a… Disease. Yeah a disease, so they stay away from me." Okay, that it officially the worst lie I have ever told. Ever. "You don't mind?"

"No," he pulled on a smirk. "The other kids might buy that, but I don't. So yeah, I'm not afraid of your.." _Insert_ _air_ _quotes_ _here_ , "Disease."

I smiled, a real one, even though this kid had almost exposed me as a liar. I wish I could go back in time and suck that lie right back up. Oh well. Some things you can't change.

Keefe P.O.V.

Yep, this guy was officially my first friend. Even though he was a terrible liar, didn't care about my hair, and looked at my rushtock soup with disdain, he was my friend. So I decided to let him in my first… prank. I grinned evilly and asked him about.. Dame Alina, was it? Anyway the principal.

"Dame Alina? What do you want with her?" Fitz asked, his brows getting close together.

I explained to him my unsatisfiable craving for trouble. "So you're saying the first week you're here, you want to get a detention?" Fitz questioned me.

"Eh, maybe I should make it my first day. Might make her like me better, ya know?" Fitz just shook his head at me, and I shook my head mournfully back at him, in a teasing way. "Anyway, since smell is the strongest sense we-"

"Wait. Back the T-Rex up. What do you mean by we? Are you pulling me into this?" Fitz asked.

I grinned most devilishly, and told him with an iffy "...maybe."

He just groaned.


	2. Part Two

_**Part Two**_

 **Keefe** **Blows** **Them** **All** **Away**

Keefe P.O.V.

Ok, quick catcher-upper for you. It has been 4 months since the beginning of school, aka three months since I met my best friend Fitz Vacker, when the trouble started.

Since we started-well, mostly just me- started making trouble, I've gotten detention six times, Fitz only twice. We put two muskogs in various places, and wellowart in plenty of bathrooms. Mostly girls bathrooms. (You should have heard them scream.)

Dame Alina hates me, and I am quite proud of that. I mean, someone who gets a principle to hate them in the first week? That person must be a genius. Probably shockingly good looking too.

Anyways, she thinks I'm planning something. The thing is, I am. I want to replace the flavoured air she takes regularly to de-stress with muskog gas. And I want to switch all the yummy soups with rushtock soup in the cafeteria. That, and more things. Yes, I have many pranks planned.

But this new prank was going to blow them all away. Actually, I shouldn't even call it a prank. It is too great for that. Much too great. I spent most of study hall making it, but it has been on the drawing board for about 3 months. And I have decided to do something about it.

It is now time to tell my partner in crime, Fitz Vacker, about my plan.

 **Try** **Not** **To** **Laugh:** **Bramble** **Edition**

Fitz P.O.V.

"... And we do it right during midterms, so we won't have to take them. I mean, I could easily pass them, but what's the fun in that? So you in?" We were over at my house, Everglen, playing one on one bramble, while Keefe explained the craziest thing I had ever heard.

Keefe whipped the bramble ball at me, but I caught it before it curved back. Keefe frowned. "Dude, give the bramble ball back."

"Nope," I said, "not until you explain why you want to do it. You've told how and when we're gonna do it, but why? What could anyone possibly do to deserve this? Or is it just random?"

"Well, remember that time time Carella Heks gave me a crush cuff as a joke? Well. She probably was still into me," he gestured to himself, and I just rolled my eyes. " but we're getting her back for that that, oh! And the time that Orkel Fallun told me that my sneakiness level was below average, even though he is a clumsy sasquatch himself when in comes to sneaking in basequest. And Traolly Rotuck told me that I'd better hide in my locker until midterms were over. Quagrise, Rawfur, and Eowyn said that -get ready for this- that," he took a deeeeeeeeeeeeeeep breath here, " I HAD THE SADDEST LOOKING HAIR SINCE SATURI VACKER!"

Aaaaaaaand here I lost it. I fell down on the ground clutching the bramble ball for dear life as I laughed until I could barely breath. It was true that my uncle sported a mullet a few decades ago, but he had long since cut that off. Keefe just stared in disbelief at me.

Then his expression changed, and in a dramatic stage voice he recited, " Fitz! My only and best friend! Why must though plague me with this dreadest laughing? Have you no compassion for best friend's hair?" After he was done he pulled on a smirk. "But yeah, this is pretty much random, getting back all the people who treat us like losers."

I wiped the tears from my face and sat up, still chuckling. We stared at each other, daring the other to laugh. We were still like this three minutes later when Biana walked up and saw us.

Biana P.O.V.

"Um, guys?" I just came upon this strange scene. Fitz sat on the Bramble Field, as they liked to call it (It was actually just a clearing roughly in the shape of an oval) Fitz stared at Keefe, and Keefe stared back at him, his mouth quivering. Fitz's was quivering even more, and it seemed like any moment they would burst out laughing. I stared in wonder at them, then I shrugged and went ahead with what I was going to say.

"Mom said that supper was ready," I turned to Keefe, and my stomach shifted ever so slightly. "And she also said you would be welcome to join us." He still looked unconvinced, ( Well, as unconvinced as you can be while in a trance….) so I added, "There's mallowmelt! It'll be ready in an hour."

"All right! I'm in," Keefe conceded. They snapped out of their staring contest, and stood up, brushing themselves off. "Thanks for the warning!" With that they ran off. Warning?

 **Fitz** **Becomes** **an** **Evil** **Genius**

Still Biana P.O.V.

Fitz has been acting strange these past weeks. I mean, not that he has always been strange, but lately… Let me give you an example:

Today after supper he and Keefe came up to me and asked me a question like this:

"Biana, if you were to choose the worst smelling thing in the world , what would it be?"

Since Keefe was with him, I had to craft my answer carefully.

"Um, other than your dirty laundry," at this I grinned, "Probably muskog gas, or that really bad smelling wellowart dish that Grandpa Psoh made us eat," I said, and walked away.

"Is that all you can think of?" It was Keefe asking in a challenging voice. I didn't have to turn and look to tell he was smirking. Gosh, that boy was always smirking.

"Well, since you asked, I can think of one thing:" I turned around.

"Gulon gas." I grinned again and walked away.

Keefe P.O.V.

That might actually work. Biana's idea might actually work! Actually no, it would do more than just work. It would be perfect!

"Picture this," I told Fitz, while stretching the air with my hands, talking with them. We were still in the hall, but instead he pulled my into his room. For 'extra precaution' he said.

He sat down on the bed and listened. " Just a normal day at Foxfire Academy, right? Well, as normal as it can be while I'm around." I flashed him a smirk. "Anyways, a normal day. Then the prodigies open their lockers, and BOOM!" I clapped my hands so loudly that Fitz jumped. "Stink everywhere. "Then the screams begin." I sighed wistfully. "Mentors running and yelling, prodigies shrieking and bolting, and those annoying girls screeching like they do, while trying to sprint. It'll be glooooooooorious. And so sick!

Fitz leaned back, dumbfounded. Then his face morphed into a smile, and suddenly he was laughing. Laughing! "Keefe! I like the way you think! How many more weeks til midterms? Three? That'll give us plenty of time to prepare. Excellent." He pressed his fingertips together one at a time, so he looked like the evil genius he is. I am so proud of him sometimes.

Fitz P.O.V.

"One problem." I stopped Keefe from walking away. "Where are we going to get the stink?"

Keefe smirked and waggled his eyebrows. I playfully pushed him away.

"Disgusting dude."

"Would you re-lax? I was kidding about that. But we do have to get some stink. Know any places where they sell it?"

"No," I admitted quietly, "but I have something to add to your plan. Instead of getting stink separately, why couldn't we just let live gulons lose throughout the school? Increase the panic? But we could still have separate stink for the more -shall we say- tight places."

"Have I ever told you I like the way you think?" Keefe asked.

And with that we ran off to grab some mallowmelt.


	3. Part Three

**_Part_** **_Three_**

 **How** **to** **Catch** **a** **Gulon**

Keefe P.O.V.

Fitz and I were sitting in our boring Elvin History class, listening to our mentor drone on and on and on and _on_ about the Troll Emancipation Act. I looked over at Fitz and was sure he was thinking the same thing I was:

 _Could_ _this_ _get_ _any_ _worse_?

Actually, it could. After this, we had ability detecting. Neither of us had manifested yet, and we were _not_ looking forward to standing in a pool of water to see if we were hydrokinetics, or slamming into walls only to be spared if we we phasers, or being roasted like turkeys if we weren't frosters.

I was jealous of Fitz because he was pretty much guaranteed to get an awesome talent. His father was a telepath, his mother was a vanisher, and he also had lots of relatives who were flashers. I would kill for any of those talents. But lucky me, I was pretty much going to be destined for Empathy (Stupidest. Talent. Ever.), my dad's talent, or being a Polyglot. Being a polyglot is okay, I guess, but who gives a care if you can speak trollish?

And we were wasting time. Three days till Plan Gulon, and we still weren't any closer to catching even one, let alone knowing how to get the stinky gas! It was all so frustrating. Then BAM!

Our session was interrupted by a couple of gnomes who looked wide-eyed and frantic. "Sir Dawfock! We require you service immediately! A creature has broken through our Foxfire Barrier! We need every mentor available to catch it! Lady Anwen even thinks," here he lowered his voice, "it might be a genetically enhanced gulon." I could _barely_ hear him (and I didn't know what to think about the 'Genetically Enhanced' part), but I still looked at Fitz, grinning. I mouthed the words ' _Let's_ _go_ ' Just as Sir Dawfock and the gnomes ran out the door.

We slipped quietly out of the door and followed the gnomes and our mentor through the winding halls of Foxfire. We finally came out on the basequest field that we sometimes played on during Phys. Ed.

And _BOY_ did it stink! It might have been worse than that time that I rigged my dad's office with wrasslerpine roots.

Since gulons stink when they get scared, this one was…. I can't even say it. We climbed up in a tree with dark-almost black- swirly bark and sturdy branches, while watching the orange caped mentors chasing a green grey antearerish/dog with skunk stripes, that was tearing through the basequest field. Well, one thing is for certain: I am never playing base quest on this field again.

Fitz P.O.V.

"So how are we going to catch ol' stinky?" I asked Keefe as we sat in our tree-top perch.

"I don't- wait, it's coming this way! Get down! Well, lower than you are." Keefe told me. "It's times like this that I wish I were a conjurer. I could just-" Keefe snapped his fingers, " and we could have a cage."

"Cage like this?" I pulled out a black box about three centimetres square and tapped it twice. It suddenly morphed in a cage big enough to hold a large dog.

"How did you-what-how-Fitz?"

I grinned. "Compact creature cage. I've been carrying it around with me ever since I spilled Fluo Powder on myself and had gremlins following me from every corner for a week. Huh, that might explain the Great Gremlin Infestation of the sanctuary a few years ago." I rubbed my chin, pondering in thought. But then I went back to talking. "It's surprisingly light." I held up the cage to show him.

"Here it comes!" Keefe hissed as the gulon came tearing towards our tree. I quickly tied a knot around the top of the cage wit h a rope. Then I dropped the cage right in front of the path of the gulon, and it ran right into the cage before he could change course. I shook my fist in victory, and Keefe grinned. Then I held my home crystal up to the light and leaped away before the orange capes could catch us.

 **We** **Get** **Help** **From** **Gnomes**

"You realize what you did is illegal, right?" Keefe asked me as we started walking down the long walkway, pebbles crunching, towards Everglen.

"You mean the part about capturing a live animal? Or leaving class without permission? Or maybe leaving school without permission? Or all of them?" I said, as Keefe shook his head in wonder.

"You know, I think I am maybe rubbing off on you. And it's a good thing too." He smirked a little. Then his smirk left as he asked, "Where are we gonna keep Stinky? I mean, it's not like we can keep it in the house. Wait, no, I've got it. We could keep it in Biana's room. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." His smirked returned with full force.

"Or we could just ask the gnomes to keep it-him-her- Stinky somewhere. You wouldn't mind, would ya Stinky?" The gulon had gone strangely quiet and stopped stinking up the place. We were almost near the Gnome's tree houses. I called for one of them, my favourite.

"Diam! Can you come down and help us with something?" It was lunch, so the gnomes were on their lunch break. Not that they needed one, but my dad insisted. It was a good thing it was lunch time too. That meant no one would miss us during lunch. Except for maybe the detention master, wondering where Keefe was.

Diam slid down his rope and landed on the ground next to us. He gave us a green toothy grin.

"Is that… A gulon?" Diam asked, his eyes wide. " I have heard that there have been more gulons than normal, after the ogres released some genetically enhanced gulons."

"Yep," Keefe answered almost proudly as he gestured to Stinky. "Caught her myself. With a little help from Fitz of course. But what's this about super-gulons? You saying stinky could be part wellowart?" I rolled my eyes as he smirked.

" Diam, can you-"

Keefe interrupted me.

"Zip it, Vacker! I wanna hear the gnome talk about Stinky the Super-Gulon!" Keefe said excitedly. He held up his hand in a fist, like a superhero.

"Keefe, shush. Can you keep her somewhere for us?" I asked, changing the subject. " We need her for a school project." That technically wasn't lying…

"And I'm assuming you don't want me to tell your parents about this? Or yours?" He turned to Keefe, who was still pouting a little because he didn't get to hear about stinky-the-whatever.

"You read my mind." Keefe answered with a grin, his pouting face disappearing. " So, just keep her safe, and we'll come back to visit her after school?" Diam nodded.

"Thanks! You're the best. Gotta get back to school," I said as we walked towards the leap master. Right before the light pulled us off to Foxfire, I saw Diam feeding Stinky some wrazzleberries. I just love that gnome.

 **Biana** **Shows** **Us** **a** **Tree**

Keefe P.O.V.

Nope, nothing yet. Another day of stupid, stupid, stupid ability detecting. This time they tested if we were vanishers. We basically stood in bright sunlight while trying to blink. Only two people manifested today. Not me. Not Fitz. It was study hall and we were making more plans. One more day til plan gulon.

"Fitz." I whispered, nudging him. "One Gulon isn't going to cut it. We'll need more than just Stinky. Where can we find some more gulons?" Fitz made the 'I don't know' sound.

I tried again. "Dude. One more day. We need another one."

He just sighed and told me, "How about we go to Everglen after school and snag a few there?" He went back to reading _How_ _to_ _Manifest_ _as_ _a_ _Telepath_. I sighed, knowing that it wasn't going to be that easy.

Biana P.O.V.

Keefe came over after school today. Not that it mattered. And today we did something very weird. Not base quest. Not bramble.

We went looking for gulons. I wonder… Did this have something to do with me telling the that gulon gas was the smelliest thing I could think of? Probably. With them you never know.

So it happened like this:

We were outside, just finishing up a game of base quest, when Keefe and Fitz came up to me.

"Um, Biana," Fitz asked, "Have you seen any strange tracks lately?"

I narrowed my eyes at them. "Strange how?"

"What Fitz means is that.. Well, have you seen any gulon tracks?" Keefe clarified.

Believe it or not, I had. Well, I don't know if they were exactly _gulon_ tracks, but they _were_ strange. It was over by an old maple tree with purple leaves and a crackled trunk. I just saw them when we were playing base quest, and I climbed up in that tree, when I saw a greenish-gray dog like thing pad right below me. I didn't know if I had hallucinated or imagined it or what, so I climbed down the tree, and found the strange tracks.

"Yeah, over by my base. You know, the maple?" They took off running. Without me. I sighed, and ran right behind them to my base.

We slowed to a walk, coming upon the prints. The were slightly smudged, but still good enough to see. The sun was just setting, and the pinkish light made everything look like Fairy Floss.

"So we follow the tracks?" Keefe asked. Fitz and I nodded, and we walked through bushes, under branches, and over hills until we came to a pile of rocks. We rarely went out this far, because it was a twenty-minute run from the house, and an hour walk.

The first thing that hit me and Keefe too, apparently, was the smell. " Dude! that is nasty! I mean, is this a gulon cave or something?" Keefe sputtered, trying to cough it out of his system.

"Actually, I think it is," Fitz said as he took out a rock to look inside, but the gas that was released burned his eyes, and he had to look away. A fresh wave of stink washed over us. "Here, have one of these." He handed us each a square black cube. At least I think it was black. The fleeing light made it a little hard to tell. Fitz started pulling the biggest rock out from the bottom, and Keefe and I quickly started to help him. As soon as the rock was almost out, Fitz told us tap our squares twice. I held in a screech as my square erupted into a cage, as soon as I had tapped it.

"Place them in front of the opening. Then we lift the rock away, on three," Fitz told us.

 _One_ , I counted in my head. _Two_. My arms were ready to lift this rock. "Three!" Fitz said, and we hefted the rock up. The new cloud of stink was nearly enough to knock us back. Since gulons radiate stink, the smell was much stronger than anything I had ever smelled before.

Then little brown blurs the size of squirrels raced into one cage, and Fitz slammed that one shut. Then two fully-grown gulons came out and waddled into Keefe and my cages, one in each. We closed both of those.

Fitz started to cheer, then I cheered, then Keefe started hollering. Suddenly, the family of gulons stopped looking confused, and started looking murderous. They started snapping and letting out more stink than gulonly possible, so Fitz told us to stop cheering.

"We have to be quiet, and not scare them. If they get too scared, they will seriously stink up the place. Let's bring these back to the gnomes."

Then I got my first good look at the gulons. They sort of had bodies like dogs, with some anteater qualities, like their husky body. They had very shaggy greenish-brown- grey fur as thick as fox fur, with black stripes on their side. The face was mostly cat, with a little bit of wolverine mixed in. Overall they looked like a mix of furry animals, ready to kill anyone stupid enough to get close.

We started walking, and walking, and walking! Back to Everglen. It took us about an hour to bring the gulons to the gnomes. And it was definitely not worth it for me.

 **Fitz** **Becomes** **a** **Conjurer**

Fitz P.O.V.

The gulons were safely caged, (We had eight of them: Five babies, the two adults, and Stinky) and Keefe had gone home. Biana was inside, probably doing something girly. I was pondering on how to get the gulons to school tomorrow. I couldn't bring them with me, and I certainly couldn't just conjure them up.

On second thought, maybe I could.

Even though it was almost 9:00 in the evening, I held my pathfinder up to the light (I had just gotten my nexus off!) and light-leaped to Slurps and Burps, in Mysterium.

Even in the dim light, the store glowed, with its bright paints and curvy architecture. I walked inside, jumping when the door belched. I mentally made a list of what I would need:

One-minute of colourful conjuring

Appearance changing elixirs for me and Keefe

Odor neutralizing Stink Shrink (That was for the Gulons.)

I needed the conjuring potion to bring the gulons to me. People don't take fake-ability potions very often, because it gives you a splitting headache, they were expensive, and it only works for one minute. Plus, you could only get the Special Ability potions in the more common abilities. If I could stay in the Foxfire building, less people wopuld suspect me.

I wanted the apearence changing elixirs because it would be a lot harder to find out it was us if we weren't...us. I picked up Berry Hair (I think that was a strawberry blond colour), Sugar Rush and Silver See for me, and Raven Lovely Locks, Too Tall, along with Cobalt Compromise for Keefe.

And the Stink Shrink was to make sure that the gulons didn't stink until we wanted them to. I paid for them, and leaped away before too long.

After I got home (by then it was like 9: 15), I hailed Keefe to tell him what would happen.

"So Keefe," I said to his face on the imparter, "I'll tell you what's going to hap-"

Keefe cut me off.

Keefe P.O.V.

"No. I'll tell you what to do. You got those apearence alterations, conjuring liquid, and stink shrink right?"

"How did you know?" Fitz questioned.

I tapped my temple with my pointer finger. "Simple deduction. Also, I can see the bottles.

"Now when we get to Foxfire early, we meet at the basequest field and chug those appearance elixirs. Make sure you're wearing your uniform, with casual clothes underneath. And I want Silver See." When he opened and closed his mouth, I said something really clever like _Silver_ _eyes_ _would_ _look_ _better_ _on_ _me_.

"Then we go to orientation as usual, but right after orientation you chug that conjuring elixir, put on normal clothes, conjure up some gulons, and let them out when everyone opens their lockers. Now, I've persuaded one of the gnomes to rig all the lockers, so when the prodigies open them the gas comes out. We enjoy the screams. Then we get out of there as quickly as possible, and find some place to change back to ourselves. I bought these 'Back to Normal' appearance liquids a while ago for my schemes." I smirked a little, and held up two galaxy coloured bottles to make us change back into ourselves, and get rid of all the effects from the appearance changing.

Fitz leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Woah. Have I ever told you I like the way you think?"

Fitz P.O.V.

I woke up bright and early on the day of Plan Gulon, so that I could hail Keefe and go over the plan again. Once we went over the plan the third time, I went downstairs for breakfast. Then I leaped to Foxfire.

As I headed towards the basequest field, someone asked why I was going the wrong way. I just told them that I had left my cape there yesterday during P.E. and I had to go get it.

Once I was on the basequest field, I waited for Keefe to get there. I had all the elixirs we needed, plus the conjuring potion, and the shrink stink. Before I had left, I had made sure that the gulons were sprayed with stink shrink, and set in a place where I could easily conjure them up.

After what seemed like forever, Keefe finally showed up. He was still early, but not as early as me.

"You got those elixirs?" He asked.

"Yep," I said, pulling Silver See, Berry Hair, Raven Lovely Locks, Cobalt Compromise, Too Tall, and Sugar Rush out of my Satchel. I handed Silver See, Raven Lovely Locks, and Too Tall to Keefe, keeping Cobalt Compromise, Berry Hair, and Sugar Rush for me. "On three," I said to Keefe as he stared at his elixirs.

"After we do this," He whispered, "there will be no going back."

"One," I started.

"Two," he agreed.

"Three." Both of us counted together as we chugged down the first of our liquids. The taste was so bad, I'm not sure I wanted to drink Berry Hair anymore. But I did anyways. It tasted like cat fur soaked in water, left to dry in the sun. Keefe gagged too, but after we drank all them (Except for the conjuring potion), we started to change. Keefe started growing until he was about five and a half feet tall, his hair darkened and grew so long he even had bangs, while his icy eyes turned to an even icier silver. ( **Later** **on** **Fitz** **will** **have** **a** **major** **sense** **of** **Deja** **vu** **when** **he** **meets** **Tam)**

Keefe looked at me in wonder. After drinking the Sugar Rush elixir, I felt like I had just had a million Lava Sugar Lumps, ran to Eternalia and back, then guzzled one million more bags of sugar. Whoah.

Keefe held up a mirror (sometimes I swear he's secretly a Conjurer), and I saw that my eyes had darkened to a cobalt, like my mom's eyes. My hair also lightened up to what I could call "orange". It wasn't strawberry blond at all.

" Maybe… The sugar rush enhanced the pigment?" I heard myself wondering. I was glad it would wear off in a little while.

I looked back at Keefe. He was almost unrecognizable, with his physical traits changed. I bet I was too.

"Shall we?" Keefe said as he gestured towards Foxfire.

"We shall." And with that we walked off to cause the most trouble ever.


	4. Part Four

**The** **Gulons** **Are** **Let** **Loose**

Fitz P.O.V.

As we walked with the crowd to the main building with our new physical traits, Keefe and I had agreed that we should split up, to not look like two strange new kids wandering around Foxfire. Instead, we would like like two new _separate_ kids wandering around Foxfire. Genius, isn't it?

Dame Alina just spoke on how we should all try our best during school, and how important it was to study before midterms during boring orientation. Too bad she didn't know that we wouldn't be taking the midterms.

When her image clicked away, we started to walk away to the Level Four tower. We both agreed we should be on a different level, not Level Two. We didn't want to be anything like the real Keefe and Fitz.

So I made my to the Level Four floor, and I saw Keefe walking towards an empty locker with nothing in it. I figured this was the time, pulled off my Foxfire uniform to reveal regular clothes underneath, and drained the conjuring potion. At first I didn't feel anything different.

But then it hit me.

The splitting headache.

All I wanted to do was snap my fingers and bring everything to me. I only had a minute. So I concentrated, and pictured the Stinky and the gulon family at the bottom of the Gnome's tree houses. I concentrated until I couldn't hear anything, and the image seemed so real that I thought I was back at Everglen. Then I snapped my fingers, imagining the gulons with me. Snap! Then a soft Pop! And a masked smell. I opened my eyes, ecstatic to see that it had worked! It worked! IT WORKED!

All this mental screaming was killing me, so I fumbled with the lock for the gulons to shoot out. They were already scared and letting out so much stink that my nose burned.

It was then that the prodigies decided to open their lockers, and the smell got ten times worse than it had been previously. Biana was _soooooooooooooo_ right about gulon gas being the worst smelling thing ever.

Then the screaming started.

Keefe P.O.V.

I will do my best to describe the beautiful yet disgusting scene all around me. Here I go:

If you were to walk into my handiwork, the first thing that would hit you would be the smell. It smelled…. Well, one cannot simply describe gulon smell. One must smell. Here, smell this: * _Reaches_ _through_ _the_ _screen_ _with_ _a_ _stink_ _sample_ *

Yeah. It reeks. Anyways, the smell in here was so bad, you could taste it. And swallow it. And digest it. And… Well, complete the rest of the digestive tract. Since Fitz released them, the gulons had ran out of the Level Four Atrium, trying to find a quiet place. Their own smell doesn't effect them, which I was so jealous of.

Next: Sound. Everyone was yelling, screaming, and shrieking like it was the end of the world. I'm pretty sure that if I were a telepath, I would be able to hear their mental voices without even trying. Did I mention that that the stench was so tangible that you could hear it too? Well you could.

And then the sight. *Sigh* Everyone was coughing and running in every direction to find a place that didn't reek like curdleroots. Everywhere you looked was shrouded with green mist; especially the lockers and bathrooms. And of course there was the tail of greenish-brown gas that the gulons left behind.

As everyone flooded out of the Atrium and into the halls, towards the exit, I could see that everything had gone according to plan. The plagued prodigies flooded out into the P.E. enclosure to get some fresh air.

If anyone from the Silver or Gold towers were to look down on us at this moment, they would wonder what the heck was going on. Even I wondered what the heck was going on, and I planned the whole thing.

Everyone coughed and hacked and wheezed and gasped and panted like there was no tomorrow. Once we were all out, Dame Alina stood in front of us trying to get everyone to order. I looked for the brightest orange hair in the crowd, Fitz's. Even though Fitz was shorter, I could still find him. He looked at me and nodded as if to say _time_ _to_ _go_. I nodded back, and we crept out of the crowd to the basequest field. I tossed one of the galaxy coloured potions to Fitz and drank one myself. Instantly Fitz and I were back to ourselves.

I high fived him, congratulating him for an awesome performance. And boy, was it awesome.

"Well," he said quietly, "It's not over yet." He nodded towards the crowd of prodigies, where Dame Alina was trying to find out who had do such a thing. _Who_ _indeed?_

"Fair enough," I said, smirking. We both ran back to the crowd, and stood together, just like the real Keefe and Fitz.

When Dame Alina saw me, she narrowed her eyes and said in a terrifying voice,

"I know who did this." She muttered. "Keefe Sencen!" Her voice rang out through the crowd, over the coughing. "You and I need to have a chat." I put on my best _What's_ _going_ _on?_ face and waited as she came stomping through the crowd. When she reached me and took my arm, I couldn't help but inwardly smile at the stench of the gas hanging around her clothes. I let her pull me about about two steps before I mustered up my courage and said,

"It wasn't me! I swear!" Oh well. Sometimes you have to lie for the greater good.

"If you think that you can talk your way out of your punishments again, you are wrong!" Her tone of voice was horribly familiar. "This is the last time that you go unpunished, because I know it was-"

"Dame Alina! It wasn't him!" I frowned at the voice, because it wasn't me. It wasn't Fitz. I don't think I had ever heard that voice before. "It wasn't him," the voice said again. I turned around to see a random Level Four in green walking towards us.

"In fact, it wasn't a Foxfire Prodigy at all. I saw him on the Level Four Floor, and he was a Conjurer. I saw him conjure up the gulons that made the stink," the green Level Four continued.

Dame Alina let go of my arm and narrowed her eyes more. "Can you describe him to me?" She asked him.

"I saw that he had bright orange hair, like fire." Some of the prodigies mumbled their agreement. "And I didn't quite see his eyes, but they were darker, like sapphire. He was really jittery, like he was jacked up on sugar. He wasn't wearing a uniform either. And like I said, he was a Conjurer. So I don't think it was Keefe." I was shocked that this guy knew who I was. I certainly didn't know who he was.

I wasn't _that_ awesome. Was I?

"And I saw another one." It was another random voice, a girl's. "He was tall, with dark hair and grey eyes. He wasn't wearing a uniform either. And I saw _him_ nodding at the orange haired boy, like they were planning something. So I don't think it was Keefe either." Again prodigies murmured their agreement. Since when was the school siding with me?

"Very well, Mr. Sencen." She took a step away from me. "But do not let me catch you doing anything like this. Ever." Her eyes un-narrowed, and her face went back to normal- as normal as Dame Alina can be. "But I still expect you to attend detention on Monday. For now, you are free of any further suspicion." All the prodigies cheered. Since when? Then she said in a louder voice, "But none of this changes anything. You will still take midterms, even if they have to be postponed." The cheers turned to groans. "And since we have no reason to stay here, you all may be excused to go home. Those of you who have no way to get home may come to me, or some of the other mentors." Since the Leap Master was in the 'Out of Bounds' zone, and some kids didn't have home crystals, they had no way to get home.

Later, the boy and the girl who had spoken out for me joined Fitz and I as he held up his home crystal for us to go to Everglen.

"It was you, wasn't it?" I asked. "It was you who spoke out for me. And you. " I turned to them. "Thank you," I said gratefully.

"Any time. I'm Dempsey, and this is Trella," Dempsey was shorter than normal, with jet black hair and navy blue eyes. From the way he kept blinking in and out of sight, I could tell he was a Vanisher. Trella was probably the prettiest girl I had ever seen, let alone talked to. She had golden blonde hair, with the side parts pulled back and twisted into a braid. She had porcelain skin, and her eyes were so aquamarine you could practically hear the waves through them. I thought she could be a phaser, because her left leg kept on slipping down into the ground, and she had to pull it out again and again. I looked at her a little longer than I needed to. "I know you're Keefe Sencen, but who are you?" He turned to Fitz.

"This is Fitz. He's my assistant." I said for him, since he was still getting over the fact that _older_ , _cooler_ , _more_ _awesome_ _kids_ _were_ _talking_ _to_ _us!_

"It _was_ you, wasn't it? " Demspey asked. "The real mastermind behind this."

I all did was give him and Trella a mysterious smirk.

"Interesting. Anyways, I want to know if you'd be okay with Dempsey and I sitting with you at lunch," Trella explained.

I could tell that Fitz was hardly holding in his grin, as I told them my answer.

"Sure. Although I might have detention."

 **They'll Never Find Out it Was Me**

Ever since I pulled off The Great Gulon Incident (As I and EVERYONE now call it) things have changed. Fitz and I are not the 'losers' anymore, but are now the cool kids. Even if we are only Level Twos. We still sit with Trella and Dempsey ( **Yes,** **they** **are** **the** **level** **Sixes** **that** **Sophie** **faces** **off** **in** **the** **Splotching** **Match** **two** **years** **later** ;) at lunch, and I _thoroughly_ enjoy it. And strangely, Biana never told on us, although she's smart enough to figure out it was us, catching gulons and all.

About four months after I pulled off the Great Gulon Incident, I manifested as an Empath.

The weirdest thing was, I wasn't even at Foxfire when it happened. It was summer break, and my Dad and I had this huge fight about something stupid. About halfway through the argument, my Dad grabbed my arm, because apparently he had to make sure I 'learned my lesson'. When I ripped his hand off my wrist, I could practically feel the anger and-get this- sense of failure coursing over his skin.

When I did leave, I realized that I really did feel his anger. That was the first time I thought that I might be an Empath. With this I realized two big things: I got my dad's talent, the one that I dreaded getting. And number two, I wouldn't have to take ability detecting anymore!

I was pretty much dying to see if I could feel anyone else's emotions. I finally got the chance on Biana, when I tagged her out for base quest. We were playing with Trella and Dempsey. I felt something, _big_. Nervousness? I didn't know how to interpret this, because I had just manifested as an Empath, and wasn't very good at it yet.

But even before that, Fitz manifested. And as a telepath. When he told me, I was so jealous. But in a healthy way. He also told me that he knew that he would be a telepath. Apparently, when his brother Alvar (My hero!) was descryed by Councillor Terik, he was offered to be descryed too! And the Big T told him he would be an even more talented Telepath than his dad. And why he never told me, I never knew.

Pulling off The Great Gulon Incident has given me a new perspective on life. I no longer see open slots as opertunities to pull pranks, but to show off my true potential (by pulling pranks!), and be myself. I promised myself I would only use my Abilty for good, even though it's useless. Maybe I'll get a lie detecting job… But I still want to rub it in everyone's face, being an Emapth.

Since the Great Gulon Incident, Dame Alina has tested every single Conjurer out there, with no avail. Huh. Go figure. And every single person with orange hair too. No avail. Again, go figure.

You remember what Diam (the gnome who helped us) said about the ogres releasing genetically enhance gulons? Well, even though they couldn't find the _people_ who pulled off that trick, they could try to find the group that did. Their first suspicion was the ogres. When the Elves asked the Ogres if they had anything to do with it, they thought they were being accused, and it turned into this whole big argument. It was almost going to be war, until someone suggested it could be the gnomes, them being all 'in touch with nature' and stuff, and having access to gulons. Of course they denied it, because they didn't do it! The Council kept of guessing, always getting it wrong.

In the end, Dame Alina and everyone else gave up looking for the orange haired Conjurer, and his dark haired accomplice.

No one ever pulled another prank like the one I had. No one.

I can't tell you how many times my Empath skills and Fitz's Telepathy skills came in handy for more pranks to come, which by the way, we got plenty of detentions for. I also can't tell you how many crush cuffs I got after we became popular, or how many Fitz got either. I think he holds the record. But don't worry, I'll catch up soon. I can't tell you either where Stinky and the family of gulons went after business hours were over for them (no one ever found them, but I'm sure they'll turn up some day!). I can't tell you if I ever asked Trella out, although it is on my to-do list.

But I _can_ tell you something with certainty:

They will never, ever, ever find out it was me.


End file.
